The Drabble Zone
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: This is a realm of imagination and drabbles. This is The Drabble Zone. Formerly RANDOMNESS!
1. Craziness and Chainsaws

This is some random text conversation that I had w/ my friend and we dragged a couple IZ characters into it (mostly Gir). Enjoy chicos and chicas.

"Never mind, we can do it legally. " The brunette scowled and started to grumble to herself.

"Good girl." The dirty blonde girl, slightly shorter than her said and handed her a treat.

"But whhhyyyy?" she threw a tantrum like the SIR unit Gir who was standing near eating a taco.

" Cuz, you don't want to go to jail," the dirty blonde, Kat raised her eyebrows. " Right?"

" I don't," the brunette named Onyx batted her eyelashes innocently. "But I won't get caught..."

"You don't know that." Kat stated, scowling.

"But... but..." Onyx's lower lip started to tremble and her brown eyes began to water.

"What if I gave you $100?" Kat's hand was on her hip and she blinked her grayish blue eyes at Onyx questionably.

"No!" Onyx said stubbornly.

"Bad girl! No sassing!," Kat pointed harshly to a corner. " Go do a timeout!"

"I FOUNDS A CHAINSAW!" Onyx screamed homicidally.

"..." Kat grabbed her cars keys, sprinted out the door, locked the door, started the car and drove away, breaking the speed limit excessively.

Onyx, by the way, laughed manically and hijacked a motorcycle chasing after her friend. The dirty blonde pulled into Wal-Mart parking lot, ran into the store and hid in the ladies undergarments section. Soon the homicidal Onyx found her friend and was laughing the whole time.

Kat ran away screaming," SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! SHE'S AFTER ME AGAIN!" Then the terrified teenager went into the hunting section and came out with a hunting rifle, making for the exit.

The only thing that happened was that the homicidal teenager who in turn yelled, "YOU'RE CORNERED MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA", trapped her.

Out of nowhere, Kat dragged a confused week old baby moose out and shrieked," HAHAHA YOU FORGOT WAL-MART HAS EVERYTHING!" The crazed teen released the moose and sprinted away.

"AWWWWW! IT'S SOOOO CUTE!" Onyx said and pet the moose with her free hand. She regained her psychopathic nature and yelled back," NOOO! WAL-MART **DOESN'T **HAVE EVERYTHING! I LOOKED FOR WORLD DOMINATION! THEY DON'T HAVE IT!" She proceeded to run after her terrified friend.

Meanwhile, Kat ran around the store and collected one jet pack, three artificial beavers, a roboweasel (stolen from Zim) and a bunch of miscellaneous items , then stuffed them into a sack {NO INAPPRORIATE COMMENTS!} " You will never take me alive!"

" Oh yes I will... wait I can still take you dead right?"

"Well I guess... hey! Wait a minute no!"  
>"CURSE YOUUU! I FOUNDS A THROWIN' KNIFE!" Onyx squealed in excitement.<p>

Kat (Poor thing) turned on the jetpack, threw the artificial beavers at Onyx, reached into the sack, pulled out a bazooka, shot through the roof, and flew away.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Onyx screeched out of pure confusion. Then she tried to make a PAK.

Kat fell back into Wal-mart. "Shiz! I forgot fuel!" She threw the jetpack at the wall, making it explode then jumped through the hole.

Onyx cackled evilly at her invention and held it lovingly. " I WILL GET YOU MERTAIN! I WILL!"

Sighing , Kat yelled back into the store," Its spelled MERTIN! GET IT RIGHT!" She reached into the sack, pulled out neon yellow goo, threw it at the crazed brunette through the hole then ran into the pet store next door.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? PI, GIR! GET THE KATHERINE! GET THE KATHERINE! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW HOW I SPELLED YOUR LAST NAME? IT'S JUST NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" The homicidal brunette teenager screeched.

"YES MY MASTERESS!" The androids' eyes glowed crimson.

" I WILL FIND YOU MERTIN! I WILLLL! Eh... I wanna taco... then I will find the Katherine. PI,GIR! BRING ME TACOS!"

"... I don't really understand what just happened..." Kat muttered confuzzled. She proceeded to take out a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. " CHICKEN!"

"...I smell chicken... MERTIN! I SEE YOU!"

"CRAP! COME TO ME ROBOWEASELS! USE YOUR JETPACKS!" The dirty blonde human flew away on a roboweasel then crashed into Puppies'R'Us.

"PI! GIR!" Onyx screamed. Her prey will NOT get away from her.

"YESH! MY MASTERESS!" The two SIR units saluted her.

" Go get Mertin. NOW!"

Kat Mertin was busy blocking the entrance with obese puppies. Soon after she was done and hiding, the door blew open and it was raining obese puppies. The SIR units were soon dancing while Onyx came in under an umbrella.

"WE FOUNDEDED HER MASTERESS!" Gir screamed.

"Thanks!," The mentally unstable teen smiled at him genuinely. " Now go tell Zim not to mess with me... I've got a stick..."

"Okeydokey!" The two SIR units made no move to go but Zim soon showed up. He took one look around and ran the other way. But you really can't blame him. Onyx had a stick and a chainsaw... and she had coffee that morning. Truly terrifying.

"Whatever... MERTIN!"

A determined looking Kat emerged after getting hit by an obese puppy. " That's it! I'm done hiding. ROBOWEASELS! ATTACK MODE!" The roboweasels blew the SIRs heads off. " COME GET ME CAHIL!" The insane, dirty blonde, crazed, moose loving, friend{Lot of word to describe her...} pulled out a machine gun and smiled insanely.

Onyx on the other hand was on her knees pounding the ground crying. " NOO! GIR!"

Then she started to laugh and cry at the same time, a sure sign of insanity. " Wait... where the fuck did that machine gun come from?

" I got it from my miscellaneous sack! Wait... what were we fighting about?" A confused derp look overcame her face.

"Whether or not I could obtain a week old moose illegally then I screamed I FOUNDS A CHAINSAW! Then this whole shabam started... wow."

The insane brunette then tried to fix the incapitated SIR units. They sprang back to life. GIR immediately danced on Onyx's head. Her eye twitched. Kat knew what that meant. She picked up her miscellaneous sack and flew out with the roboweasels as her friend stated another homicidal rampage throughout the city.


	2. Insanity

**(A/n) YEP IT'S MEEE! Another thing for randomness! Hope yous like it! I don't own IZ btw, just my INSANITY!**

Nyx was staring at a fan when Gir came in. He looked at her for a moment then he threw a pillow into the fan and created a feather angel on the floor. Nyx looked at the SIR unit in total confusion and suddenly started to sing a My Chemical Romance song.  
>"TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME! THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE WILL BLEED! SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE! MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE BUT NOT ME!" Nyx's voice got so high and loud that Gir exploded. The micro-squirrels that lived under Nyx's bed cleaned Gir off the walls and put out the fires. Randomly, a magical pickle dragged Kat into the room and a moose licked her shoe.<p>

"NOOOOOOO NOW I CAN'T WEAR IT ANYMORE! Wait a second... where the crap did this moose come from?" Kat screamed.

"...CANADA! Remember when Kota went there and got Canadian bacon, which is a LIE! WHY DID YOU LIE TO US CANADIANS? Why Canadians?" Nyx wailed.

Gir's evil twin suddenly flew through the window and ate every last bit of Canadian 'bacon' and Kota kicked him in his... doodle berries... and Gir's evil twin sprinted out to play in the middle of the road. Onyx hijacked ANOTHER motorcycle and ran him over right before a creeper toad ambushed her. She threw a knife at it but it was a karate creeper toad. It grabbed her knife in midair and went back into the bushes. Nyx became paranoid and she motorcycled all the way to Canada to live with the moose.

There a gang of mentally unstable artificial beavers jumped her. Zim came out of the sky and in fear for her own life, Nyx threw him to the beavers. They ripped out his eyes and squidlyspooch and feasted on his insides. Nyx watched with a crooked smile. One of the beavers sees her smile and gets so scared for it's life that it pees then explodes! Then Kota and Kat came out of no where and the beavers fly away on a sock that's not really a sock... don't ask what it was. But no one sees the one that didn't fly away with its brethren in the bushes. This beaver hijacked Nyx's chainsaw but suddenly because she's epic, Kat saw it so she stalked the beaver. When the beaver jumped out, she also came out of hiding and snatched the chainsaw and killed it. It burst into flames and Kota 'accidentally' pushed Nyx into the fire. Then Delanie is just watching and eating pickles with an aardvark named Girr. Then it suddenly begins to rain rainbow colored puppies and spiky balls and kittens.

"ORPHANS!" Kat yelled as she embraced the spiky balls.

"IT BURNS!" Kota and Nyx shrieked.

Both girls tried to get out of the rain of objects but fell into Kat's mega critter pit that went all the way to the Earth's core that burns everything to a crisp. But they are not dead! They are freaking scuba divers so they scuba around the core while Kat, Delanie, and Girr eat hypnotic pickles.

Soon the two epic scuba divers run out of oxygen but Kat hypnotized their bodies to think they were alive so both of them are zombies! Kat, Delanie, sixteen moose, one hundred ninety seven artificial beavers, thirty-four aardvarks, Psycho the turtle, four hundred sixty seven squirrels, and a cow all throw sticks, stones, and various objects at the two zombies. Suddenly they both came back to life and Nyx flicked Kat off. Then Kat chicken slapped Nyx's face one hundred twenty five thousand four hundred thirty eight times. Then a magical fish did the Macarena and everyone was hypnotized by the epicness. All of a sudden, a television came on and House of Anubis came on. An unidentifiable living thing came in and screeched a chant that made living things explode. Gir, Kat, Kota, Dab, Sam, Nyx, Lua, Nitch, Pi, Ria, Sammi, Dylan, and Scala all ate waffles.

THEN THEY ALL EXPLODED AND DIED! THE END! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? DIDN'T THINK SO!

**(A/n) Insanity right? Once again just me and 'Kat' throwing out ideas and blurbs and words. Hope ya'll liked it!**


	3. Siblings, Cussing and a Spy Oh My!

**(A/n) A little one-shot I whipped up REAL quick! I don't own IZ just Nyx and her terrible language. Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

"C'mon Zim! You can't still be mad at me!" Nyx exclaimed.

"You left me in a toilet with my head STUCK! You're supposed to fucking help me Nyxie!" Zim exclaimed.

"Whoa since when did YOU learn a little bit of Earth badass lingo?" Nyx raised an invisble eyebrow at him.

"Since you say it whenever something goes wrong."

"Aw shit." Nyx smiled.

"Bitch." Zim hissed.

"Fuck you." Nyx smirked.

"Watch your fucking language, bitchy." Zim cracked a smile.

"Ass."

"Go to hell."

"Aw but YOU know the saying! Pieces of shit first." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"No I believe the saying is: Bitchy sisters first." He smiled toothily at her.

"Why is there SOOOO much naughty language in here?" Lua asked.

"Go away, fucking robot." Zim stuck his tongue out.

Lua gave him the finger. "Onyx programmed me to do that to anyone but her who uses bad language at me."

"Nyxie!" Zim exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Damn you to hell, asshole." Nyx rolled her eyes.

"HIYA!" Gir exploded into the room, and then suddenly rocketed out.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE MEMBRANE HOUSEHOLD:**

Dib was staring at computer screen. That particular screen held live footage from a certain green skinned alien's house.

"I didn't know those two knew that much creative language..." Dib stated.

"Quit stalking your girlfriend and her brother." Gaz said, passing by, not even looking up at Dib.

"I'm not stalking them! And she's not my girlfriend!" Dib yelled back defiantly.

**NEXT DAY AT SKOOL: **

Zim and Nyx walked to Skool and argued the whole way, as per usual. Dib and Gaz walked to Skool together and Gaz seethed the whole way, as per usual. As Dib and Gaz walked past Zim and Nyx, Dib looked at the two in a different light.

_Maybe language runs in the family for them..._ Dib thought, looking at them.

**(A/n) Well? What did you think? This came to me! Hope yous like it! Sorry for all of the cussing! DX it KILLED me to write that because I do cuss but not TOO often like Nyx. Review?**


	4. Kat's Mind

**(A/n) This is a look into my OCs Kat's mind. I don't know what really came over me... but this is Kat and this is her mind. This takes place before Skool begins. I own my OCs and nothing else! Enjoy chicos and chicas!**

**Kat's POV!**

I bounced into the Skool room and wanted to creep someone, namely Nyx. She was funny to see the reactions for, priceless! Some of the kids look at me weird when I do that though... at least I'm not the retard everyone thinks I am. I'm just different and that was that! I know that sometimes Kota is a bit annoyed and even embarrassed to be my stepsister but if she hasn't gotten used to it by now then she should get used to it. I guess that if I was normal... I shook my head. Never think that again! Remember how boring it was when you were NORMAL? Skool was dismal, life was pointless and it didn't seem fun. Sure I declared weird things like "There's a chicken in my pants." Or "I need a moose." But who really cares? And hell yeah I do weird things, like latching onto Irkens or running all the way to Canada without a passport. Looking around, I think that being weird, running to Canada and screaming 'I need a moose' is worth it.

The thing is, Nyx and Zim calm me down. Maybe it's an Irken thing, maybe it's because they're as insane as me but I feel better around them. Sometimes when I talk with Dib as well I feel less insane but sometimes, I am an outsider no matter what. Dang this mother fluffer nose, it's too dam itchy... I see things others can't. I am a hyperactive spazz yes, but the spazziness let's me see things these bores couldn't notice in a million years.

I glanced at Kota. She rifled trough her things as Torque swept it all off her desk. Oops, I think that had been because I spazzed and pushed him down yesterday accidentally. She had the reflexes of an Irken as she whipped out her tazer, I still have no idea where she got it though, and zapped the kid. He yelped as many volts of electricity ran through his body with one single swipe. Kota needed to loosen up though. She was pretty cool, as long as I don't take away her books or anime. Although she's gotten more mature that's only in public and most of the time, she's her normal self. She made a clan called the 'Violent Hippies' once and jacked my purse to put my birthday present in it.

Nyx and Zim entered the room arguing per usual. Nyx sat in front of me. I would usually poke her head, tug her holographic hair or throw paper. Zim on the other hand would have a spazz attack and start screaming about normalcy. I tried once to get him to quit saying 'normal' but he started to yell, "Zim will not listen to a spazzy worm-baby!" I had sighed and Nyx had come up looked at him then punched him so hard he fell over. Nyx was pretty awesome, spazzy but a bit too violent. She needed to get her spazz on...

Dab and Sam walked in together since they had been since we did that dare on the dare show... that was fun and yes I knew about it the whole time. See, spazzy makes you notice more. Dab was a bit normal but went on rants about this she disagreed with or would start to yell "REALLY?" at the nearest living thing that could respond. Yeah she spazzed but was opinionated so much, I hardly saw spazz. Sam was normal, but interesting. Every once and a while you would notice something different and you know that spazzy Dab had gotten to him.

Or at least I could notice a change. I could notice and change in anyone. The people here were just too monochromatic. Zita wasn't too bad, her voice was spazzy-like. Gaz loved video games like Kota but I was never a friend with the Goth even though Nyx and Kota were. But the thing I liked about Gaz is she wouldn't change for anything, no matter what.

Everyone called me a freak, weirdo or spazz. Whenever I heard them I would go over and say thank you. They would normally be confounded and call me a retard.

A rather normal yet odd person walked into Bitters' classroom. The Letter M, and odd name yet a normal person. I liked him for his oddness yet spazzocity. He could stand me at times as could everyone else but could even calm me down as the Irkens do. Nyx once teased me that I loved him but that's a lie. I did not love The Letter M.

Tak walked in the room and started to talk in her British voice to Nyx. Tak was Irken and to me that was fairly easy to spot. No one listened to me. Nyx once described me as the '1812 Overture.' Tak agreed with her as well. That Irken did anything BUT calm me down. She makes me spazzy and sometimes she couldn't stand it.

The bell rang out a cry that sounded like a cry of despair to my pierced ears. I hated this place. Nyx, Kota and Tak never really cared about Skool. Zim and Dib shared my hatred. Dab and Sam didn't really care since they either fell asleep or argued or stared at each other. Gaz just played her Game Slave and The Letter M, I didn't really know about him. I felt a tingle at the back of me neck that meant someone was staring at me. I swiveled in my chair and saw The Letter M. He smiled and Nyx, who sat next to me, smirked and that smirk said: Ha! I was right he likes you!

"HELLO MOO COW!" I randomly yelled out, cracking from under the gaze of The Letter M.

Ms. Bitters hissed but I didn't care. I was me and that's whom I was always going to be. So screw the Skool and haters everywhere.


	5. Dab's Haircut

**(A/n) This is based on a recent thing that happened. Actually today... but WHATEVAH! I recently got my haircut and when I went to School today people FLIPPED OUT! Maybe because I got it cut to my ears when it was below my shoulders... the reactions were hilarious. I kept yelling "IT'S JUST A HAIRCUT!" So this is when Dab gets a drastic haircut, just because her appearance is closest to mine. I don't own IZ just my OCs. Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

DAB'S POV!

I walked into the gates of Hell, which are more, accurately the doors of Skool. My golden-brown hair had just been chopped off to just below my ears. I smirked as I thought of the reactions. This should be good.

I strode into Ms. Bitters room where my fellow classmates and I spent our whole day. I heard arguing and noticed Zim and Dib screaming at each other.

"Hey boys." I waved to the squabbling weirdoes. Their argument stopped in mid-yell as they gaped at my recently changed look.

"What the hell?" I heard come from the doorway. I flicked my eyes over and saw Nyx her gum about to fall out of her mouth as she stared, mouth agape. She marched over and gestured repeating, "WHAAAA? WHAAAAA? WHAAA? WHHHHHAAA!"

"I'm taking that as a compliment." I backed away from the gaping Irken.

"What did you do?" Dib asked.

"I got my hair cut yesterday."

"With what?" Zim exclaimed. "A scythe?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"BLOODY HELL!" A British tainted voice rang out into the room.

"Hello, Tak." I smiled. She looked me over and replied with: Nice hair.

I nodded my approval.

Kat and Kota walked in and Kat spazzed over my hair. She had her braces off recently and her hair trimmed. Kota smiled gently at me and mouthed "Awesome hair cut."

I flashed a smile as I looked around the room. The initial buzz of the change had died down to some extent but not much. I was actually waiting for Sam to come into the room. After a couple minutes, I tore my gaze from the door and looked around again. I saw Kat and The Letter M talking about something, Dib awkwardly talking to Nyx with Zim glaring at Dib the whole time, Tak trying to talk to Zim and Kota reading a book. Laughter rang out across the ranks of hopeless students. I saw Zim on the floor, it seemed as if he had slipped on something. Nyx and Dib were laughing uncontrollably. Tak rolled her eyes and stretched out a hand to help him up. The door opened up and revealed a familiar face I had been looking for the whole time, Sam.

"Hey Sam." I smiled at the boy.

"What did you do to your hair?" His eyes widened and he gaped at my hair, like everyone else had. I deflated slightly but rebounded.

"I got it cut really short yesterday. Like it?" I asked, trying to retreat behind my hair but it didn't quite work with the shortness.

"I love it!" He exclaimed.

I smiled widely. Kota looked from over her book and smirked.

"HELLLOOOO MOO COW!" Kat screamed, startling me. I stumbled and crashed into Sam, sprawling us both to the floor with me on top. I blushed incessantly.

"S-sorry. Kat sc-scared me. Mo-more st-startled me act-actually." I stammered, blushing red.

"DO YA LIKE WAFFLES?" Kat yelled. The Letter M laughed as Zim yelled and knocked over Tak the same way I had to Sam. I knew of the bad experiences the Irkens present in the room had with waffles and I couldn't blame Zim. Nyx was hiding behind Dib and clutching onto his jacket. I hoisted myself to my feet and held out a hand for Sam. He grasped my hand and I helped him up.

"Kat really needs some mental help..." Sam muttered.

"No she doesn't!" Nyx and I yelled.

"Yeah she kinda does." Sam argued.

"REALLY?" I screeched.

"REALLY!"  
>"REALLY?"<br>"REALLY!"  
>"REALLY?"<p>

"REALLY, YOU TWO?" Zim yelled.

"YES REALLY, ZIM!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs, startling him. He stumbled backwards, knocking into Dib who fell onto Nyx. Man that seems to be happening a lot today! For the rest of the day, Zim and Dib glared at each other, Nyx and Kat squabbled, Kota finished a large book, The Letter M talked to Kat, Nyx and Dib talked out of Zim's sight, Tak and Zim talked and I was alone. At least until lunch. Sam plopped down next to me and smiled.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Hey." He looked forlornly at his inedible glop on the unclean tray.

"Why so gloomy?" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"No reason. Everything looks different for some reason." He looked over the lunchroom. Then he turned to me. "Especially you."

"Maybe because of my drastic haircut..." I trailed off. He nodded, putting it into consideration. I smiled suddenly, remembering a long ago memory. "Hey remember how you met me?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

**~~~~~FLASSHHHHBACKKKK! ~~~~~**

I was talking with my 'flute buddy' Kota whom was blabbering about a new book that came out for a series we both loved. I heard a crash and a desperate 'LOOK OUT!' come from the trombone section, about two tiers above us and a flash of brass in my peripheral vision. A person suddenly wrenched me out of my chair, I couldn't tell who it was or what gender the person was. I felt warmth above me and I opened my eyes with unexpected difficulty. A boy with brown hair was on top of me. I squeaked and blushed bright red. The boy above me had deep brown eyes and his face was tinged with pink.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I-its o-okay." I stammered. He pushed off of me only to be pushed right back down by an unidentifiable force. Giggles erupted around us and I clearly heard Kota telling them to shut it.

"Hey Sam! I didn't know you liked her THAT way!" A teasing boy from the trumpets taunted. Laughter exploded from all directions.

"Wh-what are they talking ab-about?" I bit my lip, he was still being pushed down onto me, but it was becoming less and less uncomfortable.

"They know." He muttered.

"I can hear everything you're saying!" I said. "What the hell are those morons talking about?"

"I like you!" He yelled at the same moment the whole band room lapsed into silence.

"Looks like the Sam-hyuman likes the Dab!" An obnoxious voice that I knew was none other than Zim rang out from the silence.

"ZIM!" I yelled in outrage, I turned to the obviously embarrassed boy. "So your name is Sam..."

**~~~ENNNNNDDDD OF FLLLAAASSSHHHBACKKKK! ~~~**

"That was the most embarrassing day of my life." Sam muttered.

"I can hear everything you're saying!" I joked.

"Yeah." He smiled and leaned in, elbowing me. I shoved him back and we both smiled. An embarrassing incident can end very well was the lesson learned two years ago. And a haircut can cause a lot of uproar is the lesson learned today.

**(A/n) Not what I had planned... R&R anyways folks! I had actually planned for a kiss in here... ah well another drabble.**


	6. Dark Havrest Rewrite

**(A/n) I seriously just wanted to do this after watching one of my favorite episodes, Dark Harvest. It's my second favorite, after the Halloween episode. I own my OCs and nothing else. Got that? Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

**NYX'S P.O.V! **

The earth children were throwing around a ball. It hit one kid and he collapsed yelling," Oh! My organs!

Zim laughed like and idiot. "MWAHAHA! Inferior hyuman organs." Then the ball hit him. "OW! MY SQUIDLY SPOOCH!"

I smiled, he deserved that one.

"Squidily spooch?" Dib asked. " Did you hear that Gaz? That's no human organ. Humans don't have squidily spooches Gaz!"

"I have a squidily spooch." She muttered darkly.

"If only I had a way of looking inside his body..." A truck drove up.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Dib." The driver said.

"That's me." He signed something and he took a package. I wondered what it was. He ripped it open and inside was a pair of goggles.

"What's that?" I asked peering into the package.

"Back off space girl." He spat. "It's my personal x-scope. I ordered it form the back of Crop Circles Magazine."

"You had it delivered to Skool?" Gaz asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You do know I'm not here to conquer Earth, as my brother is right, Dib?"

"Then why are you here?" He put on the goggles.

"I had to come with Zim. Our leaders forced me. I could've been more help to them and not here." I muttered angrily.

Dib scanned the playground and stopped at Zim who was currently screaming at some kid to throw the ball to him. I didn't know exactly what the goggles said to him but he smiled afterwards. The only thing it could've said was 'Unknown.'

"Incredible. See Gaz? To defeat my enemy I must know my enemy then become my enemy then move in with my enemy then wear my enemy's clothes then—"

"You're in my light." Was her response.

**~~PAGE BREAK! ~~**

Ms. Bitters lectured us on the Bubonic Plague that had ravaged the planet many years ago. A pigeon flew inside and landed on Zim's head. The teacher tried to continue her lecture but was interrupted each time by the pigeon.

"Zim!"

"Sir!"

"There's a pigeon on your head! You have head pigeons! Go to the nurse before it spreads the other children."

"Yes Ms. Bitters!" He leapt from his seat and made his way over to the door.

"No leaving the class without a hall pass Zim." Bitters hissed.

"Of course." He walked to Ms. Bitters and she put the pass around his neck.

"If you leave Skool grounds, it will explode."

Dib smiled evilly. "Zim. When the nurse examines you, she'll notice you don't HAVE human organs. From there it's just a quick step to the hospital and then to an alien autopsy table. Then you're just another episode on Mysterious Mysteries." Zim walked away calmly, but I knew Dib had gotten to Zim.

"There'll be no problem. I bet my squidily spooch on it." He walked out the door with an air of confidence.

**~~PAGE BREAK. ~~ **

I watched him going. For some reason, I always got this feeling when Zim was going to do something really stupid that might just get us exposed.

I quickly raised my hand after setting up a hologram of a pigeon on my head. "Ms. Bitters I think I caught head pigeons from my brother. Can I go to the nurse?"

"Fine, we have one last hall pass before the auxiliary pass." She put it around my neck as I chewed on my claw. Zim is up to something REALLY retarded. "Remember that it will explode the moment you leave Skool grounds."

"Yes, sir." I flinched at my pattern of speech that happened sometimes.

I walked out the door as calmly as I could until Dib's voice stopped me in my tracks. "You're up to something with Zim aren't you, Nyxie?"

I spun around slowly on my toes. "First, never call me Nyxie. Second, I've told you I wish that I didn't have to be here with Zim. And third, why would I help him if I hate him?"

He stopped his drawing and smirking. His pencil snapped and I snickered. He smiled widely as he looked at the halves of his pencils. I heard a scream pierce the hallway. Zim. I sprinted down the halls, not caring if Dib suspected me.

**~~THRID PAGE BREAK. ~~**

I passed a kid stumbling down the hall in pain. I shook my head, one of these days my idiotic brother was going to get us exposed for sure! I smacked right into someone.

"Watch it!" I grunted. "Zim! What have you done?"

"We need to appear hyuman." He said

"That's what disguises are for!" I protested.

"Yes but our organs!" He gestured dramatically. "They are not the same as the hyumans. Zim doesn't wish to be dissected."

"Only Dib could expose us and everyone thinks he's crazy. Don't do this Zim!" I yelled. "You don't need to go around stealing organs!"

"Hush, demon-sister!" Zim shrieked.

" 'Demon-sister'?" I gaped and raised my eyebrows at Zim. "That's the most accurate observation you've ever made."

"We need to appear hyuman! Just, Nyx-sibling! Do it!" He screamed.

"No! Now I'm getting rid of my head pigeons." I pushed Zim down to the floor as I went to the Nurse.

**~~I HATE THESE PAGE BREAKS... ~~**

I waited next to the kid Zim took a liver out of. I felt guilty about it, for not keeping him under control. But he was the elder one! I heard the grinding of the auxiliary hall pass. My head shot up as the Nurse came in and brushed the pigeon flew right off.

"Thanks lady." I jumped off the chair.

Dib was questioning the lady at the desk.

"Well she's the only one who came in with head pigeons." She pointed to me.

Dib swirled around and he blinked. He almost ran off before the secretary said, "Don't forget your hall pass!"

"Right." His shoulders slumped and he pushed it along through the door.

"Dib!" I sped after him.

"What?"

"Listen, Zim is up to something."

"Like what?"

"Like appearing more hyuman. Want to know how? By stealing organs! Let and right, there will be no people left if he continues to do this! He's taken a liver and a brain I think. " I doubled over from a searing pain in my abdomen. "Are organs meat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've done some experiments with myself to see what on this planet injures my kind. Meat is one, never use that against me." I looked at him skeptically.

"I won't, but if you've not yet taken any organs, why are you in pain?"

"Zim." I hissed. "When he experiences extreme bouts of pain his own body can't handle, it transfers to me since we are related by DNA. So he must've stolen a LOT of organs before this happens. He won't show any form of pain though." I had gotten over my stab of pain. "Because most of it is transferred to me."

"What does it feel like?" Dib asked.

"Burning, like someone inserted a dozen hot coals into my spooch." I described, poking at my abdomen. "I'll get my revenge for this later. First things first, we need to get out of his range."

"We?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"You defiantly but me because well I'm his sister. You would do anything for your sister correct?" After he nodded, I continued. "Well, he thinks our cover may be blown if we don't obtain hyuman organs. Basically, he might force me to take on hyuman organs for 'safety precautions' but it could kill the both of us. Do you promise to never use the information I have given you to your advantage unless it involves your or Gaz's or the planet's safety for REAL? Zim will never succeed. I know why he was really sent here and why I was truly sent here." I snorted.

"Why?"

"Quit asking questions." I noticed something coming from the ceiling. "Look out!" I pushed Dib out of the way and tore the thing off from its connection to Zim.

He looked at me with an expression of confusion. "Why di-did you save me?"

"I don't know! I told you to stop asking questions!" I marched away quickly. "He has another one of those, I highly suggest you follow me if you wish to keep all of your organs exactly where they are."

**~~IS ANYONE ELSE ANNOYED BY THESE PAGE BREAKS? ~~**

When Dib and I entered the lunchroom a sight unholy for some to see met us. Children in all directions, groaning and moaning in pain. Dib swiveled the goggles he got earlier to cover his eyes. He gasped and I snatched them and put them on for myself. Zim had gotten to every child except Dib! There were cats, remotes and other inhuman objects lying in place of the stolen organs. As I scanned the lunchroom, Dib gasped.

"Gaz!" He yelled in alarm. I turned to the small Goth and saw Zim had replaced one of her lower organs with her Gameslave.

"Don't bother me. I'm in the zone." She muttered.

"What's in her?" Dib gasped in horror.

"Her Gameslave." I reported. "We need to find Zim."

"Give me back the goggles." Dib held out his hand.

I tried to get them off, but to no avail, they were stuck. "I can't get them off."

Dib smirked. "Heh, I'll help." He grabbed both sides of my head where the thing was lodged and his hand brushed against my antennae. I stiffened and hissed.

"Back off, Earth-boy. Nyx can get it. Agh! I hate DNA!" I tried to pry the things off my head.

"Calm down!" He yelled and yanked the thing. No movement.

"Shit. I can't get this thing off Dib!"

"Maybe it likes aliens?" He offered, shrugging.

I pursed my lips and said in a weird voice. "That's racist."

He cracked a smile and so did I. I sat down and Dib looked at me, and assessed the situation. His eyes light up for a moment. "Close your eyes, Nyx."

"Okay." I looked at him skeptically. He touched my antennae again and a pressure around my head lessened.

"Open your eyes." I opened them in a flash and touched my head area. To my relief, I felt holographic hair (don't ask how I felt part of a hologram).

"What did you do?" I asked, amazed.

"I had to take off your disguise and then your... antennae was tangled in it." Dib explained.

"Could you illustrate exactly what you did?" My eyes widened.

"Why?"  
>"Because on my planet, certain things with the antennae mean things. Certain things, Dib."<p>

"Oh." He blushed. "Well I turned off your disguise and pulled the right antennae up a little and took the goggles off. They got caught once more and I had to pull one a bit forcefully, but that's about it."

"Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?"

"I hate Zim, you aren't TOO bad."

"Thanks so all you did was brush against it and pull it?" I bit my lip; the brush was nothing, the pull a bit more but still almost nothing. Almost.

"What does that mean?"

"The brush against it is nothing."

"Okay." He seemed not to want to ask about the pull, to my relief.

"Hey, I found Zim." I looked over his shoulder.

Dib looked at him with utter disgust and I couldn't blame him. No wonder I hadn't felt the small yank of my antennae! The burning sensation in my spooch was too great and now I know why.

"You're a hideous blob of stolen organs!" Dib cried.

"You do know all the pain you're SUPPOSED to be feeling I'm feeling right Zim?" I asked, the pain four time worse now.

"What organs do you have? Large and small intestines?" Dib asked Zim, both boys ignoring me in pain.

"Yes."

"A heart?"

"Six of them and livers in three different colors."

"What about lungs?"

That gave Zim pause and his spider legs activated and he flew into the ducts.

"Are there any other kids with all their organs?" I asked. Dib scanned the lunchroom and pointed to Torque Smackey. "I'll go after Zim."

"How? Will he try to make you appear hyuman too?"

"I don't know but you get him and I got my bro." I smiled and punched his shoulder. I raised myself up on my PAK legs and climbed up the cramped vent. I heard a cooing sound to my right and immediately crawled that way, wondering how the hell Zim was able to fit with all those organs.

**~~UGH, I NEED TO STOP MAKING PAGE BREAKS! ~~**

I chased him throughout the ductwork and finally dropped down in the biology rooms. I heard Dib, he sounded hysterical. I took off my disguise, what was the point of it at the moment?

"Dib!" I hissed, using my eyes as lights, cutting through the darkness.

"Onyx? Where's Zim?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't exactly know but he's nearby." I always knew the general distance of my sibling. "He's a good forty feet away. We need to get out."

"Yeah." Dib looked around the room. He turned and screamed, "Zim! I know you're here somewhere!"

I grabbed Dib's hand and sprinted out the door, sparing a glance behind me to see Zim, smiling with the pigeon on his head. I looked behind me at the near insane hyuman. He could barely keep on his feet. I linked my arms under his and activated my PAK legs. We scampered down the hallways.

"There!" Dib pointed to a door that read 'Boiler Room.' I threw open the doors and put him down. I got to my feet and gestured for him to follow me. We ran side-by-side through the steamy corridors, keeping our eyes and ears open for Zim. I heard cooing suddenly.

"Hurry!" I yelled to him.

Out of the steam, like a demon from hell, was my idiotic brother Zim, on a platform coming down. Dib tried to slide underneath it and Zim took out his organ harvester.

"No! Stop Zim!" I yelled. A flash illuminated the area and Zim had won. For now. But I wasn't done yet.

I clenched my jaw angrily and Zim came over to me to 'help'. I knocked him over and took out my organ harvester.

"No, Nyx! Stop!" Zim rasped through the sea of organs.

I smiled crookedly and turned my harvester on. Zim went back to his normal self, whatever 'normal' for him was. I started to return the organs one by one starting with the nearest hyuman to me.

Dib took a few deep breaths with his newly restored lungs. "Thanks."

"Great now I have to bring these back." I jabbed a thumb to the huge mound of organs. Zim was next to them, unconscious. "Guard Zim. Wait a minute." I took out rope and duct tape and handed the items to Dib. "Tie him up and tape his mouth shut, would you?"

"How do your insides feel?"

"Better." I smiled. I took organ by organ to each kid including Gaz.

When I had come back, Zim was tied up and pissed off. He looked at me with hope I would help him but I flipped the bird to him instead. I wanted to make him angry for all the pain he caused me and all the fear he caused Dib.

"Hey, Dib?" I walked over to him and whispered my plan for revenge in his ear, but only the parts I wanted him to hear. He smiled evilly and we went within earshot of Zim.

"So Nyx when I was helping you with the goggles tangled in your antennae, when I pulled that one, what did that mean?" I still hadn't told him.

I could hear Zim's cries of protest and him screaming threats to Dib.

Dib raised his eyebrows at Zim's reaction. "Sure you want to know what it means?" I smirked.

"Sure." Dib nodded.

I grinned widely and smashed my mouth against Dib's forcefully. I heard Zim screaming from under the tape and I felt Dib stiffen up from surprise. I smiled against Dib's lips, satisfied that I got revenge and fulfilled what I had to do according to Irken tradition. I separated from Dib and smirked at the astonished boy.

"See ya Earth-boy." I cackled as I walked out of the room, leaving Zim and Dib.

**(A/n) I don't know how I snuck in a kiss between Dib and Nyx but I did, I call it DaNr. SONGS I LISTENED TO: 20 Percent Cooler, Club Can't Handle Me, What Is This Feeling (Loathing)? And Party Rock Anthem. What did you think? R&R. **


	7. Raspberries

**(A/n) My dad and I were eating raspberries in my room when he said, "Raspberries leave a distinctive taste, scent and color." When he said that, I went right to my computer and began typing. I don't own IZ but I do own my OCs.** **Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

Zim and Nyx looked at the red things Dab had placed in front of them.

"What the fuck are these?" Nyx said, looking repulsed.

"Raspberries!" Dab exclaimed. "The best type of earthen berry there is. I love them." She popped a few of the small red treats into her mouth. "At least try them guys."

"Fine." Nyx pouted and warily stuck one in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "It's not bad. For Earth food."

Dab smiled and turned to Zim. "Pleeeeeease?"

"THE ALMIGHTLY Zim WILL NOT SUBJECT HIS SUPERIOR TASTE BUDS TO EARTHEN CRAP!" Zim yelled, glaring at her. The two girls looked at each other and grabbed Zim; Dab pinning him down and Nyx forcing his mouth open. "NO, Zim commands you to stop!" Onyx rolled her eyes at Zim's poor tactics and dropped the berry into his mouth.

"Chew." Nyx commanded, glare laser like in intensity. Zim moved his mouth up and down. His face contorted in disgust as he spat the raspberry all over Nyx's face.

"ZIM!" Nyx yelled, wiping the chewed remains of it off of her face. She growled and he sprinted away, avoiding certain death by sibling.

Dab shrugged indifferently and continued to eat the delicious raspberries. Gir came up and tilted his head. Dab closed her eyes for a moment to relax. Gir smiled and grabbed the bowl of berries. Suddenly, something hard came down on Dab's head, forcing her eyes to open. Raspberry juice dripped down from her hair. The brunette-blonde screamed and threw it off of her head, shattering it on the wall. She yanked a mirror out of her backpack and gasped, her blondish brown hair stained raspberry red.

"Gir, why did you do that?" She spat out through clenched teeth.

"I don't know..." He trailed off, screamed and sped out of the room. Dab looked at her poor red hair, knowing raspberries took a while to get the stain out of anything it had stained. She grimaced; Skool was tomorrow.

The brown-eyed girl had scrubbed, shampooed, and rinsed her hair twice the other night and only got part of the red out. She grimaced as she popped her hood up and walked to Skool. No one greeted her on her way to Skool, which was fine by her. Dab walked inside and Nyx came up to her.

"Hey Darbie. What's up with the hood and your hair pulled back?" Nyx greeted, looking oddly at her head.

"Oh, bad hair day." Dab lied, pushing past the Irken girl to get to her seat one seat behind Zim.

She kept her head down and when the bell rang she yelped, the bell unexpected. Ms. Bitters slithered in and went up to Dab.

"No hoods inside." She hissed.

Dab knew better than to argue with the demon teacher. She sighed and threw off the hood, the class giving a collective gasp at her stained red hair.

"What the hell happened?" Kota yelled, looking up from her book.

"I bet Zim experimented on her!" Dib accused.

"That's very rude, Dib. Accusing people without proper facts." Sam scolded, looking at Dab though.

"Raspberries." She spat out in embarrassment, looking down at her desk afterwards.

"How?" Zim stared.

"The bowl of them I brought over for you two to taste them, got somehow dunked over my head and stained my hair. And it won't come out." She blushed as the class laughed.

"Raspberry head!" One person called out, the rest of the class picking it up and chanting it.

"SILENCE!" Bitters commanded, making every last person quiet. "Today we shall learn about how raspberries will lead to the doom of our world."

Dab sunk lower in her chair, knowing her hair had started this new lesson on raspberries. She still loved the fruit but no way in hell was she going to ever bring them to Nyx and Zim's house ever again.

**(A/n) Tada! Raspberries, got to love those little treats. Don't trust Gir with them though, this will happen. Review! It makes me feel good and keeps me out of the emo corner. **


End file.
